To be Queen
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: When a Queen dies, and sweet Lady come in and heals a Kings broken heart and takes care of his daughter. Will she be his next Queen?
1. Dramatis Personae

Edward VIII King of England Duke of Cornwall

Angela Weber Queen of England, and Princess of Spain

Carlisle Cullen King father

Esme Cullen Queen Mother

Emmett Cullen Prince, Duke of York

Christina Cullen, Princess of England, Princess of Wales

Margret Queen of Prussia, Princess of England

Mary Queen of Portugal Princess of England

Duke of Exeter, Jasper Whitlock.

Duke of Norfolk Richard Hale

Duchess of Norfolk Jessica Hale

Duchess of Sussex Esme Spencer nee Hale

Lady Rosalie Hale

Lord James Hale

Duke of Wiltshire Charles Swan

Duchess Wiltshire Renee Swan

Lord Jeremiah

Lady Isabella

Lady Mary Alice

Lord Carlisle Swan


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The English throne had been taken by whoever could take it. Until King Carlisle Cullen claimed the throne with his wife and Queen Esme Cullen they ruled together for twenty-five years, had 2 son and 2 daughter, and 3 stillborns or miscarriages after she almost died from giving birth to Mary they decided she would no longer have any more children. The King and Queens made great marriages for three of their children, but there middle son Emmett, there wasn't any other Princess' coming of age any time soon, he would have been fifty before they did, so there parents decided to allow him to marry whomever he chose, and if their spouses died there other children could do the same.**

**January 1, 1665**

**The King and Queen abdicated in favor of their heir and son Edward the Prince of Wales and his new wife Angela the Princess of Wales, and a Princess of Spain, it may have been an arranged marriage but they quickly like each other and then went on to loving each other.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**July 14, 1665**

**King Edward and Queen Angela were preparing for the birth of their first child, like his father, he would be in the room when his child came into this world and drew its first breath.**

**That evening at diner the whole court was present and Angela began having pains, after about half hour she grabbed Edward's hand turning it white.**

"**Come on sweetheart let get you to the birthing chambers, come on." Edward said standing and then addressed the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my Queen is tired and I'm going to take her to bed I'll see you tomorrow."**

**He led a panting Angela out of the room through a back door, her ladies ran ahead to get the midwives and the doctor ready. As soon as he got her into the room, the ladies took her into the bedroom to change her clothes.**

"**You may come in your Majesty." One of her ladies called**

"**How are you doing sweetheart?" When he got to her side.**

"**It hurts I feel like I'm going to explode."**

**After another hour or so the midwife said it was time to push.**

"**Come on sweetheart, push come on, you're doing so great." Wiping her brow with a cool cloth. She cried out.**

**A small wail came from the end of the bed.**

"**It's a beautiful baby girl." The midwife handed her to him as soon as she wrapped her in a blacket.**

"**She's beautiful." He told Angela but she wasn't looking at the baby her eye were closed. "Angela? Sweetheart?"**

"**Your Majesty needs to step out there is still a child in her we need to get it out now go." Edward left the room holding his daughter who looked so much like her mother that it hurt now.**

"**Edward what is it?" his mother asked gently**

"**It's a girl, but Mom, Angela didn't make it." There were few gasps a cry from somewhere.**

"**I am so sorry this has happened to you, we will help you in any way possible. Have you thought about a name yet?" His father asked**

"**I'll call her Christina Esme Cullen, Princess of England." Just then the doctor stepped out.**

"**I'm sorry, Your Grace, your wife and son are in God's hands now."**

"**I was to get a two for one a girl and a boy, but now Angela is dead as is our son. But I thank God he didn't take my little angel too." Edward said to no one specific. "Thank you, Lord for giving me this little one; I swear I will protect her." He said in a solemn prayer.**

**The next few weeks were busy ones burying a Queen and a Prince all at once was better than doing it twice.**

**August 4, 1665**

**He, Emmet and Jasper were on the floor that had a huge pillow he had created just for his baby so she wouldn't hurt herself, he had decided she would stay at Court with a household fitting a Princess of Wales.**

"**The Dukes of Norfolk and Wiltshire. The Duchesses of Norfolk and Wiltshire. And the Ladies Rosalie Hale and Isabella and Mary Alice Swan." The herald cried. Edward quickly pulled Christina in front of him as he stood Jasper quickly moved the cushion and took his chair.**

**As the group approached the bowed and curtsied at once.**

"**This is the Prince Emmet, Duke of York. And this is the Duke of Exeter Jasper Whitlock and this is Christina the Princess of Wales." The King introduced everyone. "Hello my Lord Charles and you my Lord Richard."**

"**It's good to see you again Majesty and you as well, your Grace's." Duke Wiltshire bowed." We have come for your help in finding some prospects for marriages as high nobles you decide who marries whom."Duke Wiltshire said. Edward saw his baby giggling so he followed her line of sight and saw one of the new ladies that were to come to court, Isabella? **

"**Jasper, will you fetch the King and Queen?" King Edward asked**

"**Yes of course your Majesty." He left quickly and he saw the sparkle in the other Swan girl's eye. "You may hold her?"**

"**Isabella, though you'll find most signal me as Bella." She answered as she took Christina holding her, she started crying. "Do you have a wet nurse or a bottle?" looking at the King.**

"**I can call a wet nurse. Jane?" he looked toward a side door as a lady stepped out and gentle took his daughter and left the room. "I have a few others ladies that tended to her, though they will never replace her mother."**

"**I don't think anyone could replace a mother, but if you find a nice woman that might fill the place in her heart, until she meets her again." Bella said**

"**And if you wish it she could have another, one who would love her as her own, a lot sooner." Carlisle said as he walked into the room with his wife on his arm. Everyone bowed or curtsied to them.**

"**Father I will not discuss this now, my wife's body is barely cold in the ground." Edward snapped at him. "Now mother these three Ladies would like to be ladies in waiting and since my sisters are gone and my wife is dead there is only two households left, yours or Christina's."**

"**I'll take them, worry not about marry again it will come of its own accord." The Queen said. Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.**

**They spoke of housing arrangements.**

"**If I may, Majesty, my oldest son Jeremiah just had a little girl about a month past, and My Lord Richard's oldest daughter is due in a few months if you desire play mates for the princess, when they are a bit older." Charles said. The wet nurse brought the baby back in and handed the pretty baby back to her dad.**

"**Would you like to hold her Lady Isabella?" The King asked**

"**Yes, Your Grace." She took the child into her arms and began walking with her.**

"**I think I should like for her to have playmates though I'm not sure when she will leave and be brought up at Ludlow Castle, it will be a while I want her by my side she is my last line to my wife and son," The King said. Bella decided to break the awkward silence.**

"**She is gorgeous my lord, I bet she would make a great Queen of England just like Elizabeth." Bella said as Christina sucked on her finger.**

"**Are saying my lady that I will have no son?"**

"**No my lord, I meant that after what you said a few minutes ago, that you may never marry again and a child born on the wrong side of the sheet will get you nothing in this world." Bella told him.**

"**Very true, when I have finished my morning I will begin looking for a new bride, I'm just not ready yet."**

"**I understand my lord, and I apologize for speaking out of turn."**

"**Don't apologize for a misunderstanding." The King told her.**

**Over the next few months everyone got settled into their work and play, Bella was one of the only people the King had allowed take the baby from the nursery.**

**Prince Emmett began courting Lady Rosalie, as well as Lord Jasper courting Lady Alice as she like her sister said she was signaled by.**

**Bella's Dad and Uncle wanted to put her in the kings bed and soon. The king came down the corridor toward his mother's chambers to summon Lady Isabella on a walk, he was hope to begin courting her properly, she had brought he great peace the pass months just walking with him, or talking if he needed it, and love his daughter just because she did not because she was a princess, or because she wanted to get favors from him, it was just to be a friend, and since she was a great Lady it required the Kings permission for her to marry.**

"**I will not be a chest piece in your game you're already Duke, and besides a child born out of wedlock will do you nothing. I enjoy my friendship with the King, if it becomes something more then it will but I will not destroy it over your ambition. Is that understood?" He heard her yell.**

"**How dare you defy me child." The Duke of Norfolk Bellowed, and threw her through the door depositing her right at the Kings feet, "You will do as you are told."**

"**Guards seize him." He pointed at Richard the Duke of Norfolk. "Isabella can you hear me?" when no response came. "Fetch a doctor now." He ordered moving her carefully. "Stay with me, come on Christina needs you I need you." Her eye's flickered and then closed.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**November 1, 1665**

**The King was pacing along with almost the whole court waiting on word of how Bella was. Alice had told him that her birthday had come and it made her of age for baring children that was what the fight was about her Uncle and even her father had admitted to wanting to put Bella in his way and maybe in his bed, but her refusal to ruin her friendship with him just to get more favors for her Uncle, and father, she wouldn't do it. And today was the third day they had waited for her to come around, the King had Duke put on house arrest until he found out what Bella want him to do, he thought he'd send him from court for a while and given a couple of lashes, he was brooding when, the chamber door opened and a doctor stepped out. Her parents and sister as well as the King and his mother Queen Esme went to him.**

"**Two ribs broken and a strained back." The doctor told them. "You may see her but I don't know if she'll be awake, she comes back and forth in consciousness. If she comes around we need her to try and walk though she'll need her corset to support her ribs." The King just looked at his mom who looked much like the Duchess' pained but determined. When they enter her mother was sobbing grabbed her hand. **

"**Sweetheart, it's Mama. Can you hear me?" Barely perceptible nod was seen.**

"**It hurts, I can't believe he threw me through the door, all because he wanted me in the Kings bed, I told him I rather a friendship with the King, then that of a mistress, why can't I choose to be his friend rather than his mistress?" Her mom looked at the King and his mother the Queen, he just shook his head no as in don't tell her he'd heard everything.**

"**I don't know sweetheart the King had him arrested, I think the King was walking by and heard what you and your Uncle said to each other, would you like to see him?" The Duchess asked.**

"**I'd rather him not see me in such a state." She said which made his heart hurt a little. "I have feelings for him so I rather appear nice, then black and blue." The King and Queen Mother shared a look.**

"**I think you're pretty in any state you are in, even black and blue, though I prefer you standing and walking by my side then lying there." The King said stepping up to her side.**

"**I'm sorry your Majesty I didn't know you were here." She closed her eyes, as if curtsying to him.**

"**There is no need to apologize but the court is out there waiting for you to come out and believe me when I say we have a very sad court, I fear we may have scared our ambassadors' away but then I see even the Spanish ambassador is out there praying for you."**

"**I will try, I'd prefer just family and though well beanth her rank your Mother come and join us not in work but to talk me through the pain that will surly come." **

**As if in answer to her question my mother gilded in holding a gown fit for a Queen, I think because as my mother she knows me best and knows I want to make Isabella Swan My Queen.**

"**Ladies if you will just set up the bath, we can help with everything else I believe she only want a few of us at the moment." They curtsied and went to work within five minute a tub had been brought in, and fill with rose petals. He stepped out and didn't know what they were doing for the two hour, spare a few small cries from Bella, before the page boy summoned him. Standing as straight as rode when he stepped close she went to curtsy he grabbed her hand and lifted her up, and began to walk with her he'd asked for a few minutes for her to walk before paying court to her, and all had done so.**

"**I was coming to ask formal permission to court you the other night, and witnessed by both our mother." Went to a knee. "I kneel before you not as a King but as a man in love, and you would make me feel more a King I guess." He laughed as he looked up into a face that wasn't black and blue, but her normal beauty shown through. He raised a ring he had sketched and had made. "I designed this ring just for you. Will you marry me, be my Queen, and love my daughter as if she was your own?"**

**"Yes of course, I'll marry you. And the ring is beautiful. But I do have two conditions." He stopped fearing her condition. And once I nodded my assent she went on. "First you let me heal from my injuries before we're married?" **

"**I agree though we still have things to talk about. Go on lets finish it."**

"**I want to have children, but I fear after losing your last Queen you may not want to consider any more children." Her voice was trembling with the pain I knew she felt. **

"**My love, after a little while of getting settled into married life I want more children, just as certain young lady wishes to see her Mama, as she has decided to call you." He wave one of the wet nurses Jane maybe over he took her, the court came in and went around to pay court to the Queens, but her attention was on Christina, Bella standing in all her glory, the Future Queen of England said the word that all but signed our marital contracted. 'Mama.' And as best she could hold her in her arms with Edward behind her holding them both. "To me this is an Ideal life if we are never blessed with children so be it, if we are blessed with many then so be it. I Love you, child or no child we already have one and as you said months ago she will make an amazing Queen of England. But let us be happy for now, your wishes and mine connect in every way, my mother will help with planning a Royal wedding, I believe your mother is in fact my mother's cousin."**

**"I had wondered the ways they do most things are similar in many ways." She told him leaning back against him. "I think it's time for me to lay down, I can take her with me if you wish?"**

"**If you wish for her to stay with you that would be fine with me, just take a nurse with you." He said leading them back toward her rooms.**

"**Your Majesty, your Highness, My Lady, I want you to know the King of Spain wishes you great joy in your future marriage and says his sister would have loved you my Lady." He bowed. "When your Majesty has time perhaps we may talk."**

"**Yes of course allow me to escort the Queen Mother the princess and my future bride to her rooms and we can meet in my office, perhaps do me a favor a snag my King father and brother, and my Lord Jasper if you look toward my ladies room you'll probably find them."**

"**Of course your majesty I would be honored to, I will see you once you've settle the ladies in the room." He bowed and skirted the crowed and started by finding Jasper who nodded and follow till he peeled off toward the off most likely to make sure there were enough seat at the table for our meeting.**

"**I think I need to get out of this corset, I can't breathe." He helped her into her room and bowed to the ladies kissed her hand.**

"**I will see you later my lady, Mother." Bowing again and left.**

"**Please I can't breathe, help me out of this corset." She begged her mother and sister, The Queen Mother and Rosalie. Very quickly they had her on the couch in a soft gown that needed no corset, and brought Christina in as he had wished a few of her ladies were also on hand, the Queen Mother began to speak in a sweet but command and instructive tone it was one she was teach Bella she knew.**

"**When would you like your wedding Bella?"**

"**After I'm not black and blue and can walk through court without a corset to keep my ribs in the right place."**

"**Alright, so a month maybe two? And then the Coronation must take place right away to insure any child born from your union will be eligible to the throne. We must began how ever have a wardrobe made for you, as a Queen you must dress the part as well as act the part. Thankfully you carry yourself with a grace as Regal as if you yourself had been brought up to be Queen, nothing is ever said about you in bad term you treat everyone with the dignity of a station they are in and when I have seen talking to servants it's the same as if you are talking to a High Lord or Lady, this make you beloved by the people and that is what we want."**

"**So I am up to performing duty as a Queen? I would hate for him to find he has fail in that regard, he married a princess brought up to be the Queen of England, I am but a Duke's daughter, if not that I would have some humble marriage on a farm somewhere."**

"**You carry yourself much as Angela, in the sense God put her here to bring this child you hold in your lap into this world, but was snatched away in the night, you were the one who came a healed the broken heart of a King simple by being available to talk or walk or play with her, and raised to be Queen because the King and his court see you as the perfect Queen, and that is how it should be. Remember my dear I was married to a Duke not a King he was raised to that position and served this country well, we had Margret and then with all the stress I lost a prince the year he took the throne, it sadden both of us but he never shunned me or blamed me, the next year a stillborn princess, the same we had each other and Margret and that was enough, the next year we we're blessed with Edward our Prince of Wales, and the next year Emmet our Duke of York, we lost another two years later, but we still shared a bed and I know he never took a mistress, then I had Mary, Carlisle was there of course as with all of them, even the still born and miscarriage, holding my hand a wiping my brow and telling me to stay with him, I almost died that night, England had its last Princess, The King told me in no uncertain terms was I to try to get pregnant again he would not lose me for something the country wanted, we had our family and we were happy, I never fell with child again on purpose or otherwise, mine you we didn't take the care we could have I suppose but God had grated us our family and knew we need no more to make us happy. Remember someday Bella you may have to say or he will say no more, and that should be it, God grants us our children, it them who should bury us, not the other way around, he's already buried a Prince and a Queen, don't make him do it again until your old and wrinkled, perhaps burying him instead so he will not feel the heartache of laying someone in the ground again."**

"**I promise you and him and this little angel here I will die old a toothless dress as a Queen in my bed. As for who goes first I pray we may enter the afterlife together, so one won't have to bury the other. Someone else will."**

"**I believe I like that option a lot more." The King said from the door which had been left open so if Esme as Queen Mother had thing to take care of she could, and the curios on lookers from court to see the Royal Family Lounge around instead of stiff and formal at all times. He waved all the ladies who were standing to sit. Christina squealed and much to everyone's astonishment sat up on her hand and knees and began to crawl to him. "Dada, Dada." She said until she was picked up and a proud smile on her face. "You are getting to big." She smiled at him again and turned. "Mama." So Edward gentle sat her down on her lap and to everyone's surprise sat on the floor at Bella side.**


End file.
